


Voyage de Noces

by havecourage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Romance, lua-de-mel, recém-casados
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havecourage/pseuds/havecourage
Summary: Viagem à Paris fora a escolha em que ambos fizeram há um ano quando selaram os anéis de noivado. Baekhyun escolheu a cidade, uma vez que viu em um filme a paisagem do lugar e lembrou o quanto a arquitetura do local o marcou. E sempre se imaginou com o seu marido aproveitando a capital na sua lua de mel. Não teve outra, Chanyeol teve de aceitar e decidiu enfrentar seus medos, tudo por amor.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Voyage de Noces

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA, essa é uma fanfic bem fluffy contando a história deles na lua de mel em Paris, espero que gostem <3

Pela janela da aeronave, você pode ver nuvens pintadas em um céu azul. Chanyeol estava impaciente ao lado de Baekhyun, que dormia tranquilo em toda a viagem. Às vezes, ele fica indignado como o seu marido pode dormir tão tranquilamente, quando Baekhyun fica sentado no assento do avião, que logo fecha os olhos e apagava. Park sorriu ao perceber o seu último pensamento. "Marido". Isso mesmo, Baekhyun não era mais apenas um namorado, agora ambos estavam comprometidos com o papel passado. Uma animação com uma viagem de lua de mel era tanta, que Chanyeol não conseguiu fazer os olhos de uma viagem de toda a Coréia até a tão sonhada França, local onde os dois sonhavam em passar uma lua de mel. Claro que o medo de altura era inevitável, o Park olha para as nuvens com certa inquietação. Mas ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

O avião pousou no aeroporto de Paris e Chanyeol pressionou o Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" disse ou cortou incessantemente, o sono de Baekhyun era muito pesado e o Parque sabia disso como ninguém.

"Vamos, acorde." Continue cortando e elevando um pouco mais a voz.

Desta vez, o efeito foi positivo, Byun acordou lentamente. Ele abriu os olhos devargar, bocejou e se espreguiçou, parecia que finalmente ele esperava. Mas logo ele se aconchegou nos braços do Park para dormir novamente, ou maior apenas revirou o olho.

“Byun uma barata” gritou Chanyeol com um sorriso no rosto.

Baekhyun em apenas um salto se mostra, fazendo movimentos com a mão, como se estivesse tirando algo do corpo. Ele ainda não viu nada. Bastaram alguns segundos para que ele percebesse a saída de pessoas do avião e finalmente olhasse para seu marido que não parava de rir.

"Chegamos, não é?" Byun perguntou apenas para confirmar, dando um soco no ombro de Chanyeol.

Sim, sim. Vamos ”Chanyeol se torna menor, diminui o modo de conseguir sair dos assentos e permanecer no pé. Byun, que estava sentado no corredor, riu com a pressa do marido de sair desse avião. Chanyeol sempre conseguiu arrumar Baekhyun como mínimo de sorriso que estava quando juntos, era impossível ficar sério ao lado dele.

“Pegou sua máquina? Não seja louco de esquecer isso de novo ”disse Byun, pegando sua mala de mão e indo para o corredor, ficando ao lado de Chanyeol que ou olha sem graça. O parque tinha um amor imenso por sua câmera fotográfica e andava com ela por todo o canto, mas sua memória era péssima e ele vivia esquecendo em qualquer lugar.

"Dessa vez não vou esquecer, já está aqui." Park falou, pegando uma máquina no local apropriado para colocar malas pequenas. Byun estreitou os olhos, pois o maior é esquecer o objeto se ele não houvesse o lembrado. Chan sorriu mostrando os dentes, como se não tivesse sido pego.

Byun colocou a mão na cabeça balançando negativamente. Um leve sorriso saiu dos seus lábios e ele sentiu que Park retribui ou sorriu sem o mesmo olhar diretamente.

Assim que os dois saíram do avião, trataram de capturar suas malas e foram para a entrada do aeroporto com olhos maravilhados com toda a extensão da área. Byun logo saiu de sua distração e evitou um táxi para deslocamento ou aeroporto até o hotel em que iriam ficar. Enquanto Baekhyun estava distraído caminhando até o taxista, Chanyeol pegou rapidamente sua máquina e fotografou o menor. Podia ser um ângulo ruim, mas Park deu um zoom na câmera e registrou exatamente o que queria. Você pode obter um resultado e salvar uma fotografia com o máximo de cuidado em sua mochila dentro de sua agenda.

Byun virou-se para o Park que estava registrando tudo ou que via pela frente com sua máquina, chamado assim que combinado com o taxista. Como malas foram devidamente guardadas no carro e só restava o maior para que pudessem ir embora. "Chanyeol?" Assim que chamou, o Park guarda sua câmera e caminhou até o táxi.

Adentraram no automóvel alegres, uma viagem estava apenas começando.

O caminho até o hotel era bem tranquilo, Chanyeol e Baekhyun vieram conversando sobre o que iriam fazer nesse primeiro dia. O maior havia bolado várias coisas. Primeiro iriam a um restaurante, pois estava morrendo de fome, depois iriam caminhar pela cidade para ver a época pelas ruas de Paris. Durante o tempo em que Chanyeol tagarelava, Baekhyun apenas ou vê sem prestar atenção ao falava. Byun ou admirava silenciosamente, depois de tantos problemas que passaram a estar juntos, finalmente estavam casados.

Ele ria do marido, não o que falava, mas o seu jeitinho frenético de fazer como coisas. Chanyeol gesticulava várias vezes enquanto falava e raramente tomava folego entre uma palavra e outra. Ele até pensou em comentar com o marido que os dois iriam ficar ali por dez dias e que poderia fazer coisas com mais calma, mas desistiu porque adorava ver o Chanyeol.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel, deixaram suas malas no canto do quarto e foram tomar banho juntos. Logo após pronto, decida que iriam a pé. Próximo ao hotel havia um restaurante que já tinha ouvido falar, Kyungsoo recebeu uma boa recomendação desses locais.

“Você já sabe o que vai pedir?” Chanyeol perguntou ao Baekhyun, o Park já havia feito o seu pedido, agora estava apenas degustando um vinho.

“Não, são tantas opções que fico em dúvida.” Chan sorriu com uma resposta.

“Faça como eu. Feche os olhos, aponte na opção e peça esse ao garçom. Simples. Você não fica em dúvida e ainda experimenta um prato novo. Park sorriu se gabando com sua solução. 

“E cair em uma opção ruim?” Byun sorriu.

“Aí você come mesmo assim” Chanyeol riu alto com o próprio comentário. Fora tão contagiante que Baekhyun riu mesmo ao encontrar o projeto de piada.

Apesar de ter uma ideia mais maluca, Baek fez ou o marido sugeriu. Não importa ou quanto Byun encontra as idéias de Park absurdas, sempre como seguia. A opção escolhida foi um prato de Cassoulet, ou o logotipo pode incluir uma quantidade de ingredientes que comeram na refeição.

“Eu não vou comer isso não” Baek retrucou.

“Deixa eu ver” Chanyeol tirou o cartão de sua mão e começou a rir quando viu uma quantidade de coisas que vinha na sopa. "Foi o trato Byun".

Baekhyun suspirou uma vez, duas vezes e, por fim, revirou os olhos.

O parque “Tá bom, Chanyeol” percebeu um leve tom de irritação de Baekhyun.

“Eu te ajudo a comer” Disse Chanyeol, passando a mão no braço de Baekhyun que estava sobre uma mesa e organizando um leve sorriso no rosto do marido.

Os dois resolveram apenas andar pela cidade nesse fim de tarde. Chanyeol logo percebeu uma movimentação na rua e no fundo de um parque de diversões.

"Que tal?" Disse Chanyeol olhando para Baek, que andava agarrado ao seu braço e gesticulou para registrar ou estacionar ou estacionar o parque que estava logo à frente.

Byun apenas anuiu, aconchegado nos braços do marido. Os dois caminharam até a entrada e compreendem os ingressos. Assim, o Chanyeol apresentou uma barreira de tiro ao alvo, empolgando-se com a mesma empolgação de uma criança de sete anos.

“Até parece que nunca foi em um parque” Você já comentou mais sobre o mesmo, já que Chanyeol estava excitado demais para prestar atenção no que diz respeito ao menor.

“Olha Byun” Chanyeol aponta animado para um dos doces que estava na prateleira como alvo. “É aquele doce que você gosta” Baek sorriu, entrando aos poucos na animação de Chanyeol.

“Duvido você consegue esse pra mim” Baek desafiou.

Parque não respondeu, apenas fez um biquíni e arregalou os olhos, balançando a cabeça identificada como aceitável ou o desafio do menor. Ele pegou um arma e mirou no alvo, mas a primeira tentativa foi falha. Baek riu, apoiando os cotovelos na bancada e esperando a próxima tentativa. Chanyeol mais uma vez engatilhou, se preparou, mirou e errou.

“Você me desconcentra Baek” Ele criou para o marido que ria.

“Tudo bem, então você vai ficar de costas” Baek se virou, com sinismo no olhar, pois ele sabia que o grandão não iria acertar.

Era uma última tentativa, mas Chanyeol era muito ruim de mirar e mais uma vez não conseguiu acertar.

“Minha vez” Baek se virou novamente e pegou uma arma. Na primeira tentativa ou menor execução do alvo, sem olhar para o marido, lança um sorriso de canto da boca. O prêmio é entregue e o Chanyeol recebe, fica permanentemente sem olhar para o parque enquanto se prepara para sua segunda tentativa. Ele logo mirou em outro doce e mais uma vez acertado, dessa vez o prêmio foi entregue em suas mãos.

“Sabe que não posso atirar” Você sabia que Chanyeol não gosta de perder, mesmo que não esteja competindo. “Mas aí, eu me lembro disso aqui” Byun tirou uma foto do bolso de sua jaqueta vermelha e mostrou para o Park, que registra os olhos no mesmo instante. Era a mesma fotografia que havia maior número de horas antes do aeroporto.

“É meu novo amuleto” Disse Chanyeol organizando uma foto das mãos de Baek e colocando dentro de sua carteira.

"A minha bunda?" Baek riu.

“Tava no ângulo ideal” disse o grandão.

Baek balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Os dois namoraram por três anos antes do casamento, mas mesmo assim Baek ainda se surpreende com o jeito espontâneo e brincalhão do marido. “Tudo bem então. Quer trocar? Disse Baek se referindo ao seu doce favorito, que estava nas mãos do Chanyeol.

Park alterou algo que Byun não pode ouvir e logo faz o doce, pegando ou trocando.

"Que tal se alguém para um outro brinquedo?" Baek se aproxima lentamente e agarra uma jaqueta do rapaz, abrindo um sorriso de canto da boca. Ele puxou o grandão para mais perto, colocando seu rosto no garoto. “Deixo-te ganhar mais tarde” sussurrou no ouvido do maior. Chanyeol logo abriu um enorme sorriso com uma provocação do baixinho e voltou com toda a animação mais uma vez.

Baek deslizou a mão que agarrava a jaqueta do maior até finalmente encostar-se à mão de Chanyeol. Os dedos foram entrelaçados e, com os olhares fixos um outro, como mãos se abriram mais fortes uma contra outra, eliminando qualquer espaço que pudesse ter.

Imediatamente Chanyeol puxou Byun para outro lado do parque. "Calma Chan". O menor tropeçava com uma pressa do maior.

Assim que chegou próximo a outro brinquedo, Baek ficou surpreso. "A roda gigante?" ou menor franziu ou cenho “Você morre de medo de altura, quase não veio para a lua porque é um fator que sobe em um avião”.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, lembrando-se da viagem. “Eu sei” ele acariciou a mão de Baek com a polegar, sorrindo sem desviar o olhar da roda gigante. “Mas eu quero ir lá com você” ele baixou a cabeça para olhar Baek, que sorriu ou não olhou diretamente, isso fez com que o Park se animasse mais ainda para subir no brinquedo que tanto temia.

Os dois subiram e se acomodaram no banco de brinquedos. Aos poucos ou assento subia para acomodar outras pessoas na roda gigante. Percebendo o nervosismo de Chanyeol, Baek agarrou o braço do maior e aconchegou sua cabeça no ombro do marido. Park sorriu sem desviar o olhar do horizonte e recusar o pescoço até deixar sua cabeça apoiada no Baek e com outra mão ele acariciou o joelho do menor. Em um silêncio absoluto, os dois permanecem em posição por um bom tempo. Até que finalmente Chanyeol se pronuncia.

"Byun"

"Cantarolar"

“Paris é tão bonita”

"Sim"

Os dois não saíram por nenhum momento da posição em que foram encontrados. Ambos estavam perfeitamente aninhados um ao outro e completamente relaxados.

“Sabe por que eu subi nesse avião mais uma vez, tire fotos da sua bundinha linda e estou aqui nessa roda gigante em Paris?”.

Baek sorriu "Por quê?".

A mão de Chanyeol, que estava sobre o joelho menor, foi deslizando pela perna de Baek, passando por seu braço até encontrar o pescoço exposto pela cabeça inclinada, onde repousou em um carinho suave e não alcançou seu dedo em uma pele do menor " Porque eu te amo ”. Byun sorriu com muita ternura ao maior. “Mas também ...” Chanyeol fez uma pausa. O parque “Porque eu quero visitar a Torre Eiffel” disse que você está consultando uma cara menor. Baekhyun ficou sem expressão, mas em questão de segundos, caiu em uma gargalhada. Não é possível acreditar em como o maior pode passar de um lado romântico, para o lado piadista em uma mesma frase. Chanyeol não tinha o mesmo jeito. 


End file.
